1. Technology Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite insecticidal composition and, more particularly, to an aerosol composite insecticidal composition, that comprises at least three active ingredients and is effective against both flying and crawling insects.
2. Description of the Background
Insecticide has been used over the years to prevent insects from attacking humans, animals, and crops. Diseases transmitted by insects are a major health hazard. Insects (mosquitoes, flies, and the like) transmit a number of diseases caused by the exposure of the victim to infectious agents such as viruses (chikungunya virus, yellow fever, dengue fever, etc.), bacteria (Lyme disease, plague, etc.), and parasites (malaria, sleeping sickness, leishmaniasis, filariasis, etc.) carried by the insect.
For example, flying insects, such as mosquitoes, cause greater human suffering than any other organism—over one million people worldwide die from mosquito-borne diseases annually. Not only can mosquitoes carry diseases that afflict humans, they also transmit several diseases and parasites that affect other animals, such as dogs and horses. These include dog heartworm, West Nile virus (WNV), and Eastern equine encephalitis (EEE). In addition, mosquito bites may cause severe skin irritation resulting from an allergic reaction to the mosquito's saliva, causing inflammation and itching at the affected site, leading to the possible introduction of other disease causing agents.
Crawling insects, such as ants and cockroaches, are responsible for health problems as well. Cockroaches in the home environment are a health hazard not only because of the risks posed by cockroach antigens to asthma sufferers, but also because they can carry disease-causing agents. Cockroaches may play a role as carriers of intestinal diseases, such as diarrhea, dysentery, typhoid fever and cholera.
Known commercially available insecticides are typically effective against either flying insects or crawling insects, but not both. Therefore, it is desirable to have a composite insecticidal composition with the ability to knockdown and kill both flying and crawling insects in a quick, efficient manner, be available in a single product, and to further provide residual activity.